


Sunrise Alive (Search The Sky To Find It Falling)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jossed, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean and a sunrise in west Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Alive (Search The Sky To Find It Falling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unperfectwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unperfectwolf).



> Written for [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) for her birthday. ♥ Self-betaed.

They've been driving across Texas all night, chasing a potential case in New Mexico, rumors and reports of a chupacabra-like creature that've been circulating for weeks now. Sam's skeptical, but Dean thinks it might be worth looking into, so they're going—it's not like they have any better leads at the moment. Dean's been at the wheel for the past eight hours, and Sam's been drowsing for the past several of those with his head in Dean's lap, snuffling contentedly against his wash-worn t-shirt. He's offered to switch off twice now, but Dean sent him back to sleep both times, his practiced fingers running through Sam's hair and scritching gently across his skull.

Things are good between them now, easy. It's been almost three months since the time limit on Dean's deal ran out, and he's still _here_, still safe and warm and _here_. Sam can't help but feel proud of that, just a little, but mostly he's just thankful. Dean's happier than Sam's seen him in years, and that makes Sam happy, makes him even more certain that there's nowhere in the world he'd rather be.

When they stop on the side of the highway, Sam only notices at first because the Impala's familiar rumble stops underneath them. It's not quite dawn yet, and Sam sits up and yawns. "Where are we?" he asks pointedly. There's nothing around except them and the miles of emptiness that stretch out around them.

"Couple of miles outside middle of nowhere, west Texas," Dean says, casual and matter-of-fact. He's already getting out of the car and stretching. "C'mon."

He sounds genuinely excited, which doesn't surprise Sam entirely—Dean loves the southwest—so Sam pushes his door open and walks around to the back of the car, where Dean's sitting on the trunk. Sam sits next to him, pressing their bodies together from shoulder to thigh. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Shh," Dean says, putting a finger to Sam's lips. "I want us to see this." His voice is uncharacteristically hushed and reverent, and Sam follows his fixated gaze out to the horizon line, where the gray first light is shot through with pink and gold.

"The sunrise?" Sam asks. He glances at Dean. "Really?"

Dean responds by shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets, so Sam turns his attention back to the sky. Out here, the sun _glows_ in the east, orange and yellow and all the colors in between, lighting everything it touches. He's reminded of the myth of Phaeton, too young and eager to drive his father's golden chariot across the heavens, and he can't help but look at Dean again.

"Hey, stop thinking so much," Dean chides him. "Just _watch_, okay?"

Sam smiles—his brother knows him too well. "Sorry. Hey," he says, struck with a burst of inspiration. "Get up a second."

Dean gives him a questioning look, but he lets Sam nudge him off the back of the Impala. Sam shifts over to the middle, scooting back to make room for Dean and spreading his long legs wide. He pats the space between them invitingly, and Dean grins.

"I like the way you think, Sammy," he says, fitting himself snug between Sam's thighs, his back pressed to Sam's chest. Their bodies interlock like the matching puzzle pieces they've always been, limbs shifting and settling to get comfortable, and Dean sighs like a lazy cat when Sam loops his arms around him and rests his chin on Dean's shoulder.

They sit in silence for a moment, just watching the lightening sky together. "I have to admit, never thought I'd live to see this again," Dean remarks suddenly. It's the first time Dean's voluntarily talked about it since Sam broke the deal; he's trying for casual, as if he were talking about the weather or a simple restless spirit, but there's an edge to his voice that gives him away.

Sam pulls him in tighter, rearranging them so Dean's head is resting back against his chest. "Dean. You don't have to—"

Dean cuts him off. "I'm grateful every day, Sam," he says fiercely. "Every fucking day." He twists his head to kiss Sam's jaw. "And don't you forget it."

Sam smiles, relieved. "Don't worry." He pokes Dean in the side. "I'll remember."

"Good," Dean murmurs, letting his eyes slip closed. "That's good." The sun has fully risen now, and the heat is making Dean heavy and drowsy in Sam's arms.

"You want me to drive for a while?" Sam asks, knowing Dean's too tired to protest. "I'll even let you sleep on me," he adds as an afterthought.

Dean snorts. "Like you have a choice," he says, fishing the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Sam. "You be real sweet to my girl, Sammy. She's not used to being driven by Sasquatches."

"Funny, I didn't hear you complaining about my size the other night," Sam shoots back. He thinks a moment. "Or yesterday afternoon." It's an old joke between them, worn in by overuse, but Sam takes comfort in the familiarity all the same.

"Yeah, well. That's different," Dean mutters. He slides off the back of the car, leaving Sam to follow, and heads around to the passenger side. Sam goes around to the driver side and opens the door, but Dean's stopped moving. He watches as his brother just stands there scuffing his boots in the dirt, the car at his back and the wide open wilderness spread out before him. "It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?" Dean says softly, as if he can't quite believe it. When he turns back to Sam, he's smiling so hard that Sam's sure his jaw must be aching.

"Yeah," Sam says, but he's not looking anywhere but at Dean. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
